Sirius' große Liebe
by CathrinaPotter
Summary: AU James Potter hat eine kleine Schwester die bald von einem schrecklichen Schicksal erfährt das alle Potters irgendwann ereilen wird.
1. Chapter 1

Für ein zehn-jähriges Mädchen das nie in der belebten Öffentlichkeit Londons gewesen war konnte ein großer und Menschenüberströmter Ort wie Kings Cross angsteinflößend sein. Die Lauten Geräusche und die Einfahrenden Züge, die wie hinterhältige Schlangen zischten, waren nicht die einzigen angsteinflößenden Faktoren innerhalb von Kings Cross. Kings Cross war nun mal ein alter Bahnhof und die hohen mit Vögeln übervölkerten Wände, die Zischlaute der Züge die in der weiten Halle widerhallten und die Säulen, die so aussahen als würden sie sich langsam in Wohlgefallen auflösen halfen nicht gerade dabei sich hier wohler zu fühlen. Das kleine Mädchen sah besorgt umher und zitterte. Ein kalter schauer lief ihr über den Rücken als ein schwarzer Zug schnell an ihr vorbei fuhr und einen schrillen Ton von sich gab.

Vor ihr lief ein kleiner Junge mit unbändigem dunkel braunem Haar und das kleine Mädchen wunderte sich wie dieser Junge so fröhlich umher hüpfen konnte während alles in diesem Gebäude einfach nur schrecklich war.

„Mammi, wann sind wir endlich auf Bahnsteig 9 ¾?" fragte das kleine Mädchen und sah die zwei Erwachsenen hinter sich an. Die beiden antworteten ihr nicht dafür hielt aber der Junge vor ihr an und stand plötzlich neben ihr.

„Wir sind fast da Cat. Wir müssen nur noch durch die Wand dahinten, dann sollten wir den Zug schon sehen können." Mit einem Blick an die Wand auf die der Junge zeigte find das Mädchen noch mehr an zu zittern.

„Wir sollen durch die Wand da gehen? Aber James das ist doch unmöglich!" das kleine Mädchen sah geschockt aus und James lachte nur, was das Mädchen nur noch mehr verwirrte.

„Cat, du bist doch so klug du solltest am besten wissen, dass nichts unmöglich ist." Cat wurde rot und schämte sich etwas. Wie konnte sie nur die Wunder ihrer Welt vergessen?

„Keine Angst Cathrina, James hat recht, dir wird nichts passieren wenn du durch die Wand rennst. Wenn du willst nehmen Papa und ich dich an die Hand und laufen mit dir auf die andere Seite." Cathrina nickte nur. Das warme lächeln ihrer Mutter bestärkte sie in den Glauben, dass tatsächlich alles in Ordnung wäre wenn sie durch die Wand rennen würde. Sie nahm die Hände ihrer Eltern , schloss die Augen und rannte los. Sie erwartete bald auf harten Stein zu prallen, doch da war nichts. Als ihre Eltern stehen blieben war die kleine Familie bereits auf der anderen Seite.

Cathrina konnte viele Kinder mit ihren Eltern erkennen die auf dem Bahnsteig standen. Die Wände sahen nicht mehr so brüchig aus und der Dampf der sich in dem Raum verteilte war angenehm warm. Als sie an einer Säule vorbei ging konnte sie einen wunderschönen roten Zug sehen. Es war ein alter Zug und nicht so kalt und kantig wie die Züge die sie vor wenigen Minuten noch so erschreckt hatten.

„Hogwarts Express" las James vor und rannte auf den Zug zu.

„Hey James! Warte doch auf uns. Wir wollen dir doch noch auf Wiedersehen sagen!" Der Junge drehte sich schnell um und rannte auf seine Eltern und Cathrina zu. Er umarmte seine Eltern und nahm noch einige Ratschläge von seinem Vater entgegen während sich Cathrinas Augen mit tränen füllten. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihr Bruder wegging. Sie wollte ihn bei sich haben. Als er sie umarmte wollte sie ihn einfach nicht loslassen bis er ihr versprach ihr jeden Tag zu schreiben.

„Hey Cat, nächstes Jahr wirst du auch mit fahren und dann sind wir das ganze Jahr zusammen, das verspreche ich dir." James umarmete seine kleine Schwester nochmals und drehte sich um um zu gehen.

„Ne süße kleine Schwester hast du da." Ein Junge stand plötzlich vor Jamesund Cathrina ohne, dass einer der bedien ihn hätten sehen können. Cathrina konnte sehen, dass James genauso verwirrt war wie sie selbst, denn er sah den Jungen genauso verwirrt an wie sie selbst. Der Junge war sehr ansehnlich, dass musste Cathrina zugeben, obwohl sie eigentlich kein großes interesse an Jungs hatte. Er hatte, genau wie James sehr widerspenstige dunkel braune Haare, und ein solches Grinsen, dass es Cathrina sofort an die schönsten Streiche erinnerte die sie mit James schon gespielt hatte.

„Hi ich bin James und das ist Cathrina." Bevor Cathrina irgendein weiteres Wort reden konnte schob ihre Mutter James sanft in den Zug und dieser reif noch einen letzten gruß, bevor der Zug mit einem lauten Hupen aus dem Bahnhof fuhr. Cathrina lief dem Zug ein kleines Stück hinterher, och als der Zug zu schnell wurde gab sie auf und blieb mit tränen in den Augen stehen.

„In einem Jahr wirst du mit James fahren schatz." Cathrina fühlte sich nicht getröstet durch diese Worte. Es war immerhin noch ein ganzes Jahr. Ein ganzes Jahr, dass sie ohne ihren Bruder verbringen musste und sie wusste nicht wie sie dasschaffen sollte. Seit sie denken konnte war ihr Bruder immer für sie da gewesen und nun? Nun würde er nur in den Ferien kommen.


	2. Chapter 2

Die ersten paar Tage ohne James waren wie Jahre ohne Kontakt zu irgendjemand für Cathrina. Nie war sie so lange ohne ihren großen Bruder gewesen. Sie vermisste ihn so sehr, dass sie manchmal nicht essen mochte. Ihre Mutter sorgte sich um ihre Tochter, doch alles was sie versuchte um Cathrina abzulenken half nichts. Im Gegenteil, was immer die Mutter mit ihr machte, Cathrina dachte daran, dass es mit James viel spannender und lustiger war. Auf ihrem Kalender, den sie sich aus einem Laden der Muggel gekauft hatte zählte sie jede Nacht die Tage die sie noch auf James warten musste.

Der erste Brief von James kam sofort nachdem er angekommen war, doch er war nicht sehr lang. Er enthielt nur die Information, dass James nun ein Gryffindor sei und viele neue Freunde gefunden hatte. Sichtlich enttäuscht beglückwünschte sie ihren Bruder und schrieb ihm, dass er seine Freunde von ihr grüßen solle. Doch natürlich würde James seine kleine Schwester, die ihn so vergötterte nicht mit einem 4 Zeiligen Brief abwimmeln, nein kurz nach dem ersten Brief kam ein Zweiter an, der bedeutend länger war.

„Cathrina- Hier in Hogwarts ist es einfach klasse und ich wünschte du könntest auch hier sein. Ich habe viele neue Freunde gefunden sowohl Mädchen als auch Jungen, doch ich glaube mein bester Freund ist Sirius. Du kennst ihn. Das war der Junge der mich auf dich angesprochen hatte als wir am Gleis 9 ¾ angekommen waren erinnerst du dich? Na ja, er ist genauso wie ich. Er liebt es anderen Streiche zu spielen und wir haben schon einige veränderte Bertie Botts Bohnen etwas umgewandelt, dass sie die Hautfarbe dessen der sie isst in die grellsten Neon Farben umwandelt. Eines der Mädchenzimmer wird morgen mit Neon-farbenen Gesichtern in den Unterricht kommen denke ich. Sirius ist auf die Idee gekommen.

Im Zug nach hier habe ich gleich einen der schlimmsten Schüler auf dieser Schule näher kennen gelernt. Sein Name ist Lucius Malfoy, ein Slytherin, und dahin passt er auch wie die Faust aufs Auge. Der Typ ist total Brutal und hat eine ganze kleine Schar von „Freunden" die immer um ihn herum wuseln, vor allem eine Cousine von Sirius. Die ist der blanke Horror! Oh ich soll dir schöne Grüße von Tante Minerva ausrichten und Dumbledore will, dass du dich nicht all zu viel mit den Büchern in Potter Manor befasst falls ihr dort hingeht um Mia zu besuchen, er will schließlich, dass du auch nach Hogwarts kommst und nicht als erstes Kind vor lauter schon vorhandener Intelligenz Hogwarts gar nicht erst besuchen musst um den U.T.Z. zu schaffen. Bitte hör auf zu lernen, ich will dich doch auch hier in Hogwarts haben. Also Cat ich hoffe du schreibst zurück bis bald dann. James"

Er hatte sie also nicht vergessen. Cathrina freute sich so sehr dass sie aufsprang und laut aufschrie. Ihre Eltern rannten in ihr Zimmer, denn sie waren besorgt doch Cathrina konnte sie schnell beruhigen.

Es war nun schon November und das Gras außerhalb des Fuchsbaus war von einem leichten Raureif bedeckt und morgens war es Nebelig und kalt. Man konnte nicht mehr als 20 Meter weit sehen und Cathrina traute sich nicht den Fuchsbau zu verlassen. An diesen Tagen konnte sie nicht einmal ein warmes Feuer im Kamin aufwärmen, denn James fehlte ihr mehr denn je. Im Winter hatte er sie immer durch einen kleinen Zauber aufgewärmt oder sie fest in den Arm genommen um sie zu wärmen. Als ihre Mutter ins Wohnzimmer des Fuchsbaus kam setzte sie sich neben ihre Tochter und sah sie lächelnd an.

„Ach Cathy, James ist doch bald wieder da. Es dauert doch nicht mehr lange." Cathrina war es egal wie lange es noch dauern würde oder nicht, sie vermisste James nun einmal und sie wollte ihn sofort bei sich haben. Sie wusste nicht warum keiner sie in der Hinsicht verstand, wollten ihre Eltern James nicht zurück haben?

Als dann Bill und Charly ins Wohnzimmer rannten hatte Cathrina keine ruhige Minute mehr, denn die beiden kleinen Jungs vergötterten sie. Wann immer sie Cathrina sahen hörten sie mit dem was sie gerade machten auf nur um Cathrina hinterher zu laufen und mit ihr zu spielen. Ende November bekam Cathrina dann einen weiteren Brief von ihrem Bruder.

„Cathrina- Wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe dir geht es genauso gut wie mir. Hier wird es immer besser mit jedem Tag den ich hier bin. Auch alle anderen sind begeistert. Besonders Sirius, wir haben zusammen mit Remus einige Geheimgänge gefunden die Filch abläuft um schneller an einem bestimmten Ort zu sein. Du glaubst nicht wie nützlich Opas Tarnumhang ist. Manchmal gehen wir auch in die Küche und holen uns noch etwas zusätzliches zu Essen von den Hauselfen. Filch weiß dass wir draußen sind, er findet uns nur nie und kann es uns nicht beweisen. Manchmal wenn er wiedermal hinter uns her ist lassen wir uns kurz sehen und verstecken uns dann wieder unter dem Tarnumhang. Filch wird immer ganz verrückt wenn er uns dann nicht an der Stelle abfängt an der er uns abfangen wollte. Er stand auch schon einmal eine ganze Nacht am Wochenende vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame, doch wir sind draußen geblieben bis er eingeschlafen ist und dann sind wir leise in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen. Als wir morgens raus gegangen sind um zu Frühstücken saß er immer noch da und schlief.

Ach fragst du bitte Mama für mich ob ich Sirius mitbringen kann in den Ferien, er will nicht nach Hause und alleine in Hogwarts bleiben will er auch nicht. James"

Natürlich lief Cathrina sofort zu ihrer Mutter, die ihr sagte sie solle James einen Brief schreiben dass Sirius gerne kommen könne.

Am 19. Dezember konnte es Cathrina kaum noch aushalten, den ganzen Tag lief sie umher nur um sich davon abzulenken, dass James morgen wieder bei ihr sein würde. Auf Sirius war sie sehr gespannt, weil sie ihn bis auf die wenigen Sekunden auf Gleiß 9 ¾ nicht kannte. Die Briefe von James machten Sirius jedoch sympathisch und Cathrina war sicher, dass sie genauso viel Spaß mit ihm haben würde wie mit James.


	3. Chapter 3

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Cathrina sehr früh auf. Vor lauter Aufregung vergaß sie anfangs sogar, dass James erst am Nachmittag ankommen würde. Sie hatte sich schon komplett angezogen und wollte gerade die Eltern wecken, als sie sich wieder daran erinnerte, dass James wirklich erst später kommen würde.

Leicht enttäuscht ging Cathrina wieder in ihr eigenes Zimmer und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Dort sah sie sich noch einmal all die Briefe an, die James ihr von Hogwarts aus geschrieben hatte. Sie wollte so viel wie möglich noch schnell über Sirius herausfinden.

„Cathrina- Wir hatten gestern ne Menge Spaß. Alles hatte angefangen mit einem Treffen mit diesem Malfoy und seinen Freunden. Besonders Sirius' Cousinen Bellatrix und Narcissa wollten uns Angst machen. Die dachten wohl sie könnten jeden unterdrücken. Na ja auf jeden Fall hat Sirius dann angefangen sich mit seinen Cousinen zu duellieren. Als Malfoy auch noch duellieren wollte ist etwas passiert was ich nie gedacht hätte. Narcissa und Bellatrix haben sich beide umgedreht und Malfoy angeschrien er solle sich da raus halten das wäre schließlich eine Sache zwischen der Black Familie und die müssten sie der Ehre halber selber regeln. Malfoy hat danach da gestanden wie ein kleiner Schuljunge dem seine Mutter gerade seinen Lutscher aus dem Mund genommen hatte.

Der Kampf zwischen Sirius und seinen Cousinen dauerte nicht lange, da er so klug war die beiden zu entwaffnen oder ihre Zauberstäbe fliegen zu lasse während die beiden Flüche auf ihn schossen, die ihre Wirkung irgendwie verfehlten. Als dann Tante Minerva kam war der Kamp schon vorbei. Sirius hatte ihr die beiden Zauberstäbe von Bellatrix und Narcissa gegeben. Remus, Peter, Johanna und ich konnten dann bezeugen, dass die beiden Sirius angegriffen hatten und nicht anders herum und Bellatrix und Narcissa mussten eine Strafarbeit machen. Malfoy schickte uns noch ein paar nette Worte hinterher als wir nach draußen gingen, aber das alles war einfach nur klasse.

Abends, als wir gerade dabei waren uns neue Streiche auszudenken da kam Peter zu uns und bettelte, dass er meinen Tarnumhang haben dürfte um in die Küche zu gehen und sich etwas zu essen zu holen. Ich hab ihm den Umhang natürlich nicht gegeben. Sirius war dann auf die Idee gekommen, dass wir etwas essen holen. Ich fand die Idee nicht schlecht und wir beiden Machten uns auf den Weg. Ich höre dich schon sagen „Aber das ist doch verboten, ihr dürft Nachts nicht raus!", aber Cat, es ist einfach viel spannender. Du kennst mich ja ich mache gerne verbotene Sachen und Sirius auch. Auf jeden Fall sind wir dann raus gegangen es gab keine Probleme auf dem Weg zur Küche … aber der Weg von der Küche zum Gryffindor Turm war schwieriger. Wir haben immer mal ein bisschen verloren. Mrs. Norris, die Katze von Filch muss das Essen gerochen haben und Filch tauchte plötzlich auf. Wir haben uns sehr gewundert, weil wir ihn nicht vorher gesehen hatten und der Korridor war ganz gerade. Da er uns aber nicht sehen konnte haben wir gesehen wie er es geschafft hatte vor uns zu erscheinen: Es war ein Geheimgang. Wir haben drauf das Essen versteckt und sind dann durch diesen Geheimgang gegangen. Rate mal wo wir ausgekommen sind. Vor Filchs Büro. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es mehrere Geheimgänge in Hogwarts gibt. Sirius und ich wollen alle finden und wir offen du hilfst uns wenn du endlich auch hier bist. Es gab schon so viele Momente an denen ich mir gewünscht habe, dass du auch hier wärst wir hätten so viel mehr Spaß gehabt mit dir.

Viele Grüße von Sirius. Er freut sich sehr dich endlich mal kennen zu lernen und er plant schon großartige Streiche für Verny. Also die Ferien werden bestimmt alles andere als langweilig, glaub mir. James"

Nun freute sich Cathrina noch mehr auf die Rückkehr ihres Bruders und die erste richtige Begegnung mit seinem besten Freund. Um 16 Uhr war es dann soweit und Eric und Clarice, Cathrinas Eltern riefen ihre Tochter um nach London zu fahren. „Freust du dich schon auf deinen Bruder?" Was war das für eine Frage? Natürlich freute sich Cathrina auf ihren Bruder die ganze Autofahrt über war Cathrina unruhig gewesen und jetzt wo sie endlich in Kings Cross angekommen waren konnte sie es kaum noch abwarten. Vor lauter Aufregung nahm sie die angsteinflößende Umgebung gar nicht richtig wahr, sie achtete nur noch darauf, endlich die Schilder der Gleise 9 und 10 zu sehen, die ihr anzeigen würden ,dass Gleiß 9 ¾ nicht mehr weit weg war.

Als sie dann endlich angekommen waren, war der Zug jedoch noch nicht da. Viele Familien warteten schon darauf ihre Kinder abzuholen. Cathrina schien ihren Vater besorgt anzusehen, da dieser ihr erklärte, dass es ja erst 10 Minuten vor 5 war und der Zug um Punkt 5 ankommen würde. Die letzten 10 Minuten waren für Cathrina eine Qual. Sie wusste, dass James nicht mehr weit weg war, aber sie konnte ihn weder sehen noch hören, geschweige denn in den Arm nehmen. Ihr Blick schweifte in die Ferne in der Hoffnung der scharlachrote Zug würde endlich auftauchen, doch ihr kam es vor als hätte sie eine Ewigkeit in die Ferne gesehen, bis man endlich den Rauch aus dem Schornstein sehen konnte. Cathrina sprang erleichtert auf und sah ihre Eltern lächelnd an. James würde gleich da sein. Nicht mehr lange und sie hätte ihren Bruder wieder bei sich, zwar nicht für lange aber es war immer noch besser als Weihnachten ohne ihn verbringen zu müssen. Als der Zug vorbeifuhr versuchte sie schon James zu sehen, doch unter den vielen Schülern konnte sie ihn nicht ausmachen. Alle Schüler stiegen aus, doch selbst als alle den Zug verlassen hatten und die Türen des Zuges schlossen war James nirgends zu sehen. In dem Moment als Cathrina zum Schaffner rennen wollte, um ihn zu beten noch mal alle Abteile genau zu durchsuchen, tippte sie jedoch jemand von hinten an. Als sie sich umdrehte konnte sie aber niemanden sehen in dem Moment war ihr klar, dass James uns Sirius unter dem Tarnumhang waren den James Vater ihm geschenkt hatte.

„James!" Cathrina öffnete einfach ihre Arme und umarmte irgendjemanden unter dem Tarnumhang. Erst als James hinter ihr stand bemerkte sie, dass sie wohl gerade Sirius so herzlich umarmt hatte. Sie entschuldigte sich bei Sirius und umarmte dann ihren Bruder. Endlich hatte sie ihn wieder bei sich.

„Schön dich wieder zu sehen Cat. Ich habe dich sehr vermisst." Cathrina lächelte vor sich hin sie war so froh.

„Hi. Ich bin Sirius Black." Da stand er nun vor ihr, Sirius Black, der beste Freund ihres Bruders. Irgendwie hatte sie sich ihn ganz anders vorgestellt. Sie hatte einen etwas dicklicheren Jungen mit langen Haaren und seinem Frechen grinsen erwartet. Natürlich, sie hatte ihn bereits einmal gesehen, als James nach Hogwarts gefahren war, aber erinnern konnte sie sich nicht mehr an diese kurze Begegnung und somit auch nicht an Sirius selber. Der Sirius der ihr gegenüberstand war ein netter kleiner Junge, mit dunkel braunen Haaren, einem kleinen Pony, das die etwas höhere Stirn verbarg und einem grinsen, das Cathrina sehr viel Spaß versprach. Die beiden sahen und lächelten sich gegenseitig an und Cathrina wusste direkt, dass James nicht zu viel versprochen hatte. Sie würde sehr viel Spaß mit Sirius haben.

Sirius wollte Cathrina die Hand geben wie er es zuvor bei ihren Eltern getan hatte, doch irgendwie umarmte Cathrina ihn direkt. „Ich bin Cathrina kannst mich aber Cat nennen." Die beiden lächelten sich an und Cathrina merkte sofort, dass diese Weihnachten das beste Fest seit langem werden würde. Sirius war ihr von Anfang an sympathisch und sie freute sich darauf ihn näher kennen zu lernen.


	4. Chapter 4

Die Autofahrt zurück zu dem kleinen Haus in London war selten so ruhig gewesen und Clarice und Eric waren die einzigen die redeten. Sie fragten Sirius viel über seine Familie und seine Zeit in Hogwarts. Cathrina bemerkte schnell, dass Sirius nicht allzugut auf seine Familie zu sprechen war, bis auf seinen Onkel Alphard.

„Onkel Alphard ist der einzige der mich als Gryffindor akzeptiert, mein Vater und meine Mutter wollen mich sogar dafür enterben, dass ich kein Slytherin geworden bin. Sie meinten ich sei eine Schande für die Black Familie. Natürlich gaben sie Onkel Alphard die Schuld daran er habe mich zu sehr beeinflusst, aber ich habe ihn ja kaum gesehen. Mein kleiner Bruder Regulus ist der Liebling meiner Eltern, er bekommt alles was er haben will, egal was es ist. Ich stehe nur an 4. Stelle nach meinem Bruder und meinen beiden Cousinen Bellatrix und Narcissa … die beiden sind einfach nur schrecklich." Cathrina hörte Sirius aufmerksam zu und er tat ihr sehr leid. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen wie es sein musste eine Familie zu haben, die einen nicht akzeptierte so wie man nun einmal war. Besonders konnte sie es nicht verstehen weil Sirius ihr so nett vorkam.

„Ja seine beiden Cousinen sind auch in Hogwarts und die beiden sind wirklich schrecklich. Die sind reine Slytherins, mich würde nicht wundern wenn die einmal irgendetwas Schlimmes machen." Sirius sah James nur nickend an und Cathrina merkte, dass Sirius im inneren sehr traurig war.

Am Lanchester Way angekommen, sah Cathrina auch gleich schon ihren über neugierigen Nachbarn Vernon Dursley vor dem Fenster stehen. Als James auf ihr zeigte, um Sirius den Jungen zu zeigen den sie in den Ferien ärgern könnten verschwand Vernon schnell und tat so als hätte er niemanden beobachtet. „Du musst wissen, der beobachtet uns jeden Tag, um etwas zu finden was beweisen würde, das wir ihn mit Magie ärgern. Leider kann er es nur nie beweisen und seine Mutter hält ihn für verrückt." Sirius musste lachen als Cathrina ihm das erzählte und er berichtete ihr wie gerne er dem kleinen Vernon doch mal eine Bertie Botts Bohne anbieten wolle.

Die ganze Zeit bis Weihnachten war für James Sirius und Cathrina eine wundervolle Zeit voller Spiele und Streichen. Es kam nur selten vor, dass ein Streich nicht den gewünschten Effekt auf Vernon hatten. Zum Beispiel hatten die drei sich unter dem Umhang von James Vater versteckt und Vernon mit Schneebällen beworfen aus seinem eigenen Garten. Noch Tage später konnte Cathrina den Ausdruck auf Vernons Gesicht nicht vergessen, als dieser gesehen hatte, dass die Schneebälle aus heiterem Himmel auf ihn zu geflogen kamen.

Natürlich, die Zeit mit Sirius und James war nur begrenzt aber Cathrina hatte sehr viel Spaß mit beiden und je mehr Zeit sie mit ihnen verbrachte, desto mehr lernte sie über Sirius. Bald wusste sie, dass seine Familie von der dunklen Seite der Magie fast zu besessen war und dass nur wenige seiner Familie vernünftig seien. Er erzählte von seiner Cousine Andromeda die einen Muggel geheiratet hatte, und die nun von der ganzen Familie verabscheut wurde. Cathrina konnte nicht fassen wie Menschen so boshaft sein konnten und bemitleidete Sirius, der sehr unter dieser Boshaftigkeit seiner Familie litt. Die Zeit die Sirius bei ihnen war wollte Cathrina, dass er sich endlich gemocht vorkam und mitbekommt, welche einen Zusammenhalt eine echte Familie hatte, doch schnell bemerkte sie, dass ihn dies nur noch trauriger werden lies, da er kein Teil dieser glücklichen Familie war.

„Hey Sirius, glaub mir wir mögen dich. Und mit ‚wir', meine ich uns alle. Ich bin mir sicher meine Eltern mögen dich genauso wie James und ich dich mögen. Und für mich und James bist du sowieso schon wie ein Bruder."

Den Beweis dafür bekam Sirius an Weihnachten. Er war nicht nur zu dem Fest eingeladen worden, nein er bekam sogar Geschenke von Clarice und Erik Potter und diese Geschenke waren nicht das, was man einem guten Freund seiner Kinder schenken würde. Nein, diese Geschenke waren eher Geschenke, die man seinen eigenen Kindern machen würde. An Weihnachten kamen auch andere Familienmitglieder, wie Mia und Ed Bones, Molly und Arthur Weasley mit ihrem Sohn Bill und Cathrina und James Tante Minerva McGonagall. Über sie war Sirius jedoch sehr erstaun. Natürlich kannte er Minerva McGonagall bereits, immerhin war sie eine Lehrerin in Verwandlungen, doch hier in der Familiären Umgebung erschien sie ihm herzlicher als in der Schule. Sie lächelte öfters und machte auch kleine Späße, doch ganz konnte sie ihre strenge Art nicht verbergen.

In all der schönen Zeit vergaß Cathrina jedoch, dass sie auch schnell wieder vorbei gehen würde und so war sie sehr überrascht als Clarice Potter versuchte James und Sirius zum packen zu animieren. Die beiden dachten jedoch genau wie Cathrina sie hätten dazu noch genügend zeit. Es waren nur noch 4 Tage bis beide wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Es war der 30. Dezember und während alle sich auf das neue Jahr vorbereiteten saß Cathrina in ihrem Zimmer und traute sich nicht hinaus. Sie hatte ihre Tür geschlossen und wollte auch nicht, dass irgendjemand in ihr Zimmer kam. Sie konnte jedoch nicht überhören, was James und Sirius vor ihrer Tür redeten.

„Warum will sie denn nicht, dass wir reinkommen?"

„ So ist sie immer am 30. Dezember, keiner weiß genau wieso, meine Eltern haben es mir nie erzählt. „Aber irgendetwas muss sie doch bedrücken?"

„Na ja … vor 5 Jahren sind unsere Geschwister David und Clariandra ums Leben gekommen, mehr weiß ich aber auch nicht." In diesem Moment öffnete Cathrina ihre Tür und lies die beiden Jungs hinein. Sie wusste, dass James genauso um seine beiden Geschwister trauerte wie sie selbst, doch mit einem kleinen Unterschied. Ihn plagten deswegen keine Albträume und dieses Jahr konnte Cathrina sich auch nicht in seinem Bett verkriechen, denn Sirius lag nun daneben.

„Ich vermisse sie auch Cat, aber das Leben geht doch weiter. Sie hätten nicht gewollt, dass wir Jahre lang an diesem Tag zittern vor lauter angst." Cathrina sah James erschüttert an. Hatte er ihre Alpträume wirklich vergessen?

„James! Ich habe schreckliche Alpträume die mich immer an idesem Tag verfolgen glaubst du ich freue mich auf heute Nacht? Da bin ich ganz alleine!" Cathrina fing wieder an zu weinen und James nahm sie in seinen Arm.

„Normalerweise schläft sie immer vom 29 Dezember bis zum 3 Januar bei mir, damit sie nicht so viel Angst hat …" erklärte James seinem Freund.

„Und warum kann sie das jetzt nicht auch? Ich habe nichts dagegen." Cathrina hob ihren Kopf und sah Sirius mit ihren verweinten Augen an. „Du vielleicht nicht aber unsere Eltern."

„Na und? Dann kommst du halt heimlich rüber. Wenn du willst schlaf ich auch auf dem Boden." Cathrina schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Nein das musst du nicht. Aber danke dass ich zu euch kommen kann." Cathrina umarmte die beiden Jungs und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

In der Nacht ging Cathrina tatsächlich zu den Jungs und legte sich zwischen die beiden. James und Sirius lagen beide zu ihr gedreht, damit sie ja wach werden würden, falls irgendetwas mit Cathrina war, doch lange Zeit geschah gar nichts. Doch dann auf einmal begann es Cathrina trat und schlug um sich und lies schreie von sich. Sofort standen Sirius und James senkrecht im Bett und versuchten Cathrina aufzuwecken. Dies gelang ihnen jedoch erst nach wenigen Minuten und beide fürchteten, dass Clarice und Eric diese Schreie gehört hatten und sich um Cathrina sorgten. Als Cathrina endlich wach war klammerte sie sich an James und weinte leise. Dann schnappte sie sich Sirius' arm und legte ihn auch um sich. Sie brauchte so viel Zuwendung wie nur möglich um nicht wieder in diesen Alptraum zu verfallen und nun da Sirius sie auch noch umarmte dachte sie sich einfach es wäre David und er und Clariandra seien noch am Leben.

Am nächsten morgen wachten alle fast gleichzeitig auf. Cathrina viel nun Sirius um den Hals und bedankte sich überschwänglich für seine Hilfe.

„Ich glaube Sirius, du bist gerade als 2. Großer Bruder akzeptiert worden." Cathrina fing an zu lachen und auch Sirius musste daraufhin grinsen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich Zwillinge bekommen habe …" Eric und Clarice standen im Türrahmen und sahen lächelnd auf ihre Kinder. Sirius jedoch verging das lächeln.

„Keine Angst Sirius. Du darfst zu uns kommen wann du willst. Du bist hier immer willkommen." Clarice trat zu Sirius und umarmte ihn und Cathrina konnte sehen, dass Sirius zum ersten mal überhaupt von einer älteren Frau umarmt wurde.

Schon 2 Tage später mussten James und Sirius wieder abreisen und Cathrina war unglaublich traurig darüber, auch wenn sie wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis sie selbst nach Hogwarts gehen würde.


	5. Chapter 5

Die Zeit ohne Sirius und James hatte Cathrina dazu angespornt viel zu lernen und so bereitete sich Cathrina schon Anfang des Jahres auf ihr erstes Jahr in Hogwarts vor, welches im September beginnen würde. Natürlich hätte Cathrina dies nicht gebrauch um im 1. Jahr gut abzuschneiden, doch sie fühlte sich sicherer wenn sie gelernt hatte.

Als es endlich wieder soweit war und James und Sirius wieder von Hogwarts zurückkehrten war Cathrina völlig aufgeregt und wollte nur noch die Schulbücher der beiden haben um alles vorher durchzugehen. Doch nach einer Woche hatte sie keine Zeit mehr zu lernen, da Sirius und James sie für sich beanspruchten und sie mit allen Mitteln vom lernen abhielten.

Am 30 August war es dann so weit und Cathrina bereitete sich darauf vor endlich auch nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Natürlich brauchte sie dafür noch einen neuen Zauberstab, Umhänge und alles was man halt so brauchte für Hogwarts. Also entschlossen sich die Potters die letzten 3 Tage im Tropfenden Kessel zu übernachten um in die Winkelgasse gehen zu können. Am meisten freute sich Cathrina dort endlich einen neuen Zauberstab zu bekommen, doch ihre Eltern gingen nicht mit ihr zu Ollivanders wie alle andere, nein sie kannten noch einen anderen Zauberstabhersteller Namens Alivan. Alivan war schon lange ein Freund der Familie und er stellte besondere Zauberstäbe her.

Nach vielen Versuchen hatte Cathrina dann ihren neuen Zauberstab gefunden. Es war ein 11 Zoll langer Stab aus Stechpalme, Mahagoni und Weide dessen Kern aus einer einzelnen Träne eines Orca Wales besteht. Cathrina wusste sofort, dass ihr Zauberstab besonders war, und dass sie ihn auch mit besonderer Sorgfalt Händeln musste.

Als James und Sirius vor einem Geschäft stehen blieben, dass Rennbesen verkaufte, konnte auch Cathrina den Reiz dieser Fluggeräte verspüren und freute sich mehr denn je darauf nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Sie liebte Quidditch und hatte auch schon oft selber Sucher gespielt, wenn sie mit James gespielt hatte, doch all das war wohl nichts im Vergleich zu den Quidditch-Spielen die in Hogwarts ausgetragen wurden. Sie hatte von James gehört, dass der Kampf zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor immer der erbittertste war und dass von diesem Spiel einfach alles abhing.

„Ja die Slytherins geben Monatelang keine Ruhe wenn sie einmal durch Zufall gewonnen haben. Glaub mir, wenn ich in dem Team wäre, dann gäbe es solche Zufälle gar nicht mehr." Cathrina sah Sirius nur lachend an. Sie konnte ihn sich in der Tat in einer Quidditch Ausrüstung vor sich sehen und auch James konnte sie sich so vorstellen.

„Erst recht nicht wenn ich auch noch im Team bin." Um die Träumereien der beiden Jungs zu stoppen schupste Clarice sie sanft in das Bücher Geschäft in dem alle Bücher vorhanden waren die sowohl James und Sirius als auch Cathrina brauchten. Cathrina war vollkommen fasziniert von dieser Bücherei und fühlte sich wie im Himmel. Tausende von Büchern und dort waren sicherlich auch einige über die alte Magie die sie doch so liebte.

Als sie aus der Bücherei herauskamen hatte Cathrina insgesamt 12 Bücher dabei wobei die ca. 7 für die Schule benötigte. Die anderen waren entweder erweiterungsbände oder Bücher über die alte Magie. Eric, Cathrinas Vater schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf und Cathrina sah, dass er wohl nicht verstand wie sich ein kleines Mädchen wie Cathrina bereits für so komplizierte Sachen interessieren konnte.

Am nächsten Tag war es dann endlich soweit. Cathrina fuhr das erste Mal mit dem Hogwarts Express. Sie freute sich sehr darauf endlich das ganze Jahr über mit James und Sirius zusammen sein zu können. Und noch mehr freute sie sich einfach endlich in Hogwarts sein zu dürfen, denn sie hatte schon so viele Dinge darüber gelesen, dass sie herausfinden wollte, ob sie wirklich stimmten.

Kings Cross kam ihr gar nicht mehr so schaurig vor, wie er letztes Jahr noch für sie gewesen war, doch sie war immer noch erleichtert als sie endlich an Gleiß 9 ¾ angekommen waren. Nun war es Cathrina die enthusiastisch auf den Zug zulief und von ihrer Mutter zurückgerufen wurde.

„Ich hoffe du benimmst dich anständig meine kleine … aber wem sag ich das." Die Mutter umarmte mit Tränen in den Augen ihre kleine Tochter und dann lies sie Cathrina, James und Sirius in Richtung Zug laufen.

Im Zug selber war es sehr voll und das einzige Abteil welches fast frei war, war das letzte doch auch dieses war diesmal voller als James und Sirius es von ihrer ersten Fahrt gewohnt waren. Nun saßen auch Johanna Longbottom und Peter Pettigrew mit ihnen in einem Abteil und Cathrina freute sich auch endlich die restlichen Freunde von James kennen zu lernen.

„James hat erzählt du kannst schon die meisten Sachen die wir in der 2. Klasse lernen werde … warum hast du nicht früher angefangen?" Dies schien eine Frage zu sein die allen unter den Fingernägeln brannte, denn alle sahen Cathrina gespannt an. Sie fühlte sich zwar ein bisschen bedrängt und lief rot an, doch sie antwortete trotzdem.

„Das ging nicht. Ich muss mit 11 nach Hogwarts kommen das sind die Regeln …"

„Aber es gibt doch manche die schon mit 16 in der 7. Klasse waren." Cathrina wusste genau wen Remus meinte.

„ Dumbledore hat durch einen Test ein Jahr überspringen dürfen, aber das ist sehr selten."

James merkte, dass dieses Thema seiner Schwester wohl unangenehm war und wechselte auf die neuen Streiche die er und Sirius in den Ferien geplant hatten.

Je dunkler es draußen wurde desto nervöser wurde Cathrina und sie bemerkte, dass Intelligenz nicht alles war. Was sollte man mit Intelligenz, wenn man Angst hatte? Sie hatte zwar keine Angst, aber sie war sich unsicher, unsicher ob sie wie ihr Bruder nach Gryffindor kommen würde. Sie wusste nicht was passieren würde, wenn sie nicht nach Gryffindor kommen würde, wenn sie gar nach Slytherin kommen würde. Sie hatte schon viel von diesen Slytherins gehört die James so viel Ärger bereiteten und sie wollte nicht mit ihnen in einem Haus sein.

Sie sah aus dem Fenster und in weiter Ferne konnte sie kleine Lichter sehen und Cathrina war sich sicher, dass dies Hogsmead war. Damit hatte sie auch gar nicht so unrecht, denn schon bald merkte man, wie der Zug langsamer wurde um in den Bahnhof von Hogsmead einzufahren.

„So Cat, wir werden jetzt dahinten lang gehen, du musst zu Hagrid. Bis gleich in der großen Halle. Und vergiss nicht du bist doch schon ein Gryffindor!" mit diesen Worten waren James und die anderen auch schon verschwunden und Cathrina sah sich nach Hagrid um. Natürlich war er nicht zu Übersehen, doch bei ihm standen schon so viele Kinder, dass Cathrina ihn kaum verstand. Hagrid hatte Cathrina natürlich schon längst gesehen und ging zu ihr.

„Na Cathrina, auch endlich hier was? Dein Bruder wird sich freuen aber glaub mir, nachdem was er schon alles angestellt hat, wirst du möglicherweise bei einigen Lehrern einen schweren Start haben …" Cathrina wusste das Hagrid einerseits recht hatte, doch was sollte ein Lehrer schon tun, wenn man gut war? All zu schlecht konnten die Noten nicht ausfallen.

Rutschend und stolpernd folgten sie Hagrid einen steilen, schmalen Pfad hinunter. Um sie her war es so dunkel, dass Cathrina vermutete, zu beiden Seiten müssten dichte Bäume stehen. Kaum

jemand sprach ein Wort.

„Augenblick noch, und ihr seht zum ersten Mal in eurem Leben Hogwarts", rief Hagrid über die Schulter, „nur noch um diese Biegung hier."

Der enge Pfad war plötzlich zu Ende und sie standen am Ufer eines großen schwarzen Sees. Drüben auf der anderen Seite, auf der Spitze eines hohen Berges, die Fenster funkelnd im

rabenschwarzen Himmel, thronte ein gewaltiges Schloss mit vielen Zinnen und Türmen.

Natürlich hatte Cathrina Hogwarts schon oft gesehen, doch sie wollte Hagrid nicht die Freude an den erstaunten Gesichtern der anderen Kinder nehmen die vermuteten das sei wirklich für alle das erste mal, dass sie Hogwarts sahen. Auch die Booten die nun vor ihnen standen und in welche alle einsteigen sollten waren Cathrina nicht gänzlich fremd, immerhin hatte sie viel über Hogwarts gelesen und während sie früher bei Hagrid gewesen waren hatte er ihr auch schon einmal diese Boote gezeigt.

Die kleinen Boote setzten sich gleichzeitig in Bewegung und glitten über den spiegelglatten See. Alle schwiegen und starrten hinauf zu dem großen Schloss. Es thronte dort oben, während sie sich dem Felsen näherten, auf dem es gebaut war.

„Köpfe runter", rief Hagrid, als die ersten Boote den Felsen erreichten; sie duckten sich, und die kleinen Boote schienen durch einen Vorhang aus Efeu zu schweben, der sich direkt vor dem Felsen auftat. Sie glitten durch einen dunklen Tunnel, der sie anscheinend in die Tiefe unterhalb des Schlosses führte, bis sie eine Art unterirdischen Hafen erreichten und aus den Booten

kletterten.

Cathrinas Aufregung steigerte sich immer mehr und die größte Angst in diesem Moment war, dass sie vor ihrer Tante saß mit den Sprechenden Hut auf ihrem Kopf und er würde sie nach Slytherin schicken selbst Hufflepuff wäre schrecklich für sie gewesen.

Dann stiefelten sie hinter Hagrids Lampe einen Felsgang empor und kamen schließlich auf einer weichen, feuchten Wiese im Schatten des Schlosses heraus. Sie gingen eine lange Steintreppe hoch und versammelten sich vor dem riesigen Eichentor des Schlosses. Hagrid hob seine gewaltige Faust und klopfte dreimal an das Schlosstor.

Sogleich öffnete sich das Tor. Vor ihnen stand eine große Hexe mit schwarzen Haaren und einem smaragdgrünen Umhang. Es war ihre Tante und sie konnte ein leichtes lächeln vernehmen als sie Cathrina ansah.

„Die Erstklässler, Professor McGonagall", sagte Hagrid.

„Danke, Hagrid. Ich nehm sie dir ab." Sie zog die Torflügel weit auf.

Sie folgten Professor McGonagall durch die gepflasterte Halle. Aus einem Gang zur Rechten konnte Cathrina das Summen hunderter von Stimmen hören - die James und die anderen mussten

schon da sein -, doch Professor McGonagall führte die Erstklässler in eine kleine, leere Kammer neben der Halle. Sie drängten sich hinein und standen dort viel enger beieinander, als sie es normalerweise getan hätten.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts", sagte Professor McGonagall. „Das Bankett zur Eröffnung des Schuljahrs beginnt in Kürze, doch bevor ihr eure Plätze in der Großen Halle einnehmt, werden

wir feststellen, in welche Häuser ihr kommt. Das ist eine sehr wichtige Zeremonie, denn das Haus ist gleichsam eure Familie in Hogwarts. Ihr habt gemeinsam Unterricht, ihr schlaft im Schlafsaal eures Hauses und verbringt eure Freizeit im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die vier Häuser heißen Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Jedes Haus hat seine eigene, ehrenvolle Geschichte und jedes hat bedeutende Hexen und Zauberer hervorgebracht. Während eurer Zeit in Hogwarts holt ihr mit euren großen Leistungen Punkte für das Haus, doch wenn ihr die

Regeln verletzt, werden eurem Haus Punkte abgezogen. Am Ende des Jahres erhält das Haus mit den meisten Punkten den Hauspokal, eine große Auszeichnung.

Ich hoffe, jeder von euch ist ein Gewinn für das Haus, in welches er kommen wird. Die Einführungsfeier, an der auch die anderen Schüler teilnehmen, beginnt in wenigen Minuten."

„Ihr stellt euch der Reihe nach auf", wies Professor McGonagall die Erstklässler an, „und folgt mir."

Im Gänsemarsch verließen sie die Kammer, gingen zurück durch die Eingangshalle und betraten

durch eine Doppeltür die Große Halle. Cathrina war wie verzaubert, denn so wundervoll hatte sie sich die große Halle nicht vorgestellt. Tausende und Abertausende von Kerzen erleuchteten den Raum, über den vier langen Tischen schwebend, an denen die anderen Schüler saßen. Die Tische

waren mit schimmernden Goldtellern und -kelchen gedeckt. Am anderen Ende der Halle stand noch ein langer Tisch, an dem die Lehrer saßen. Dorthin führte Professor McGonagall die Erstklässler, so dass sie schließlich mit den Rücken zu den Lehrern in einer Reihe vor den anderen Schülern standen.

Hunderte von Gesichtern starrten sie an und sahen aus wie fahle Laternen im flackernden Kerzenlicht. In dem ganzen Getümmel von Schülern konnte Cathrina nicht ausmachen wo ihr Bruder saß doch sie wusste genau, dass er sah wo sie war.

Mittlerweile war sie so aufgeregt, dass sie gar nicht mehr mitbekam wie ihre Tante einen Stuhl hervorholte zusammen mit einem Spitzhut. Das Lied dieses Hutes nahm sie nur entfern wahr in ihrer Suche nach ihrem Bruder. Sie bemerkte erst wieder was vorne vor sich ging als eine der Mädchen neben ihr sie anstieß und mit dem Kopf in Richtung Professor McGonagall nickte.

„Cathrina würdest du bitte kommen?" Innerhalb einer Sekunde lief Cathrina rot an und lief langsam zu dem Stuhl. Ohne ein weiteres Wort setzte ihre Tante ihr den Hut auf.

„Du bist sehr schlau sicherlich adäquat für Rawenclaw, doch wer bin ich eine direkte Nachfahrin des Edlen Gryffindor in ein anderes Haus als seines zu schicken du kommst natürlich nach GRYFFINDOR!" Cathrina sprang auf und lief zum Tisch der Gryffindors ganz am Anfang des Tisches standen sie dann, James und Sirius und empfingen Cathrina herzlichst.

„Was habe ich gesagt Cat? Du musstest zu uns kommen, aus dem gleichen Grund wegen dem ich nach Gryffindor gekommen bin." Nun wusste Cathrina, dass sie in Hogwarts nie ohne ihren Bruder sein musste und sie war froh darüber.


	6. Chapter 6

Cathrina konnte gar nicht fassen wie schnell doch die Zeit verging, nun da sie wieder mit James zusammen war. Sie hatte das Gefühl als wäre sie gerade erst in Hogwarts angekommen, doch in Wahrheit waren nun schon 2 Wochen vergangen. Es musste wohl an der Freude liegen die es Cathrina bereitete endlich in Hogwarts zu sein. Schon seit sie ein kleines Mädchen war hatte sie nach Hogwarts gewollt schon allein um herauszufinden ob alles stimmte was David und Clariandra ihr immer erzählten. Nun konnte sie endlich alles mit eigenen Augen sehen, die vielen Bilder, die Treppen die einfach die Richtungen änderten und natürlich die Geister. Besonders hatte sie sich auf Sir Nicklas gefreut den sie von David als sehr netten, weisen alten Mann beschrieben bekommen hatte, der sich sehr um die Kinder aus seinem Haus, er war der Gryffindor Hausgeist, bemühte.

Am Montagmorgen wachte Cathrina in ihrem Bett auf und wunderte sich, dass keiner der anderen Mädchen mehr dort war. Sie stand auf, zog sich um und wollte gerade in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gehen, als sie ein lautes Schreien vernahm. Es war Rolanda, eine Klassenkameradin von Cathrina die mit ihr und noch 3 anderen einen Schlafraum teilte.

„Diese … wenn ich die in die Finger bekomme!" Cathrina konnte gar nicht erkennen was Rolanda so wütend gemacht hatte denn ohne Cathrina nur eines Blickes zu würdigen stürmte sie in den Raum den Cathrina gerade verlassen wollte. Als sie dann die Tür schloss konnte sie sich jedoch denken, was gerade passiert war.

Vor ihr standen James, Sirius, Remus und Peter und waren am kichern wie kleine Schulmädchen die gerade über jemand tuschelten. Mit einem tiefen seufzen ging sie zu ihnen und sah ihnen ernst in die Augen.

„Was habt ihr jetzt schon wieder angestellt?" James sah sie an wie die Unschuld in Person und auch Sirius sah nicht so aus als hätte er gerade jemandem einen Streich gespielt.

„Wir? Cathrina warum sollten wir etwas getan haben?" Ihr Augen verdrehend sah Cathrina Peter an. Sie wusste, dass er großen Respekt vor Cathrina hatte, selbst wenn er ein Jahr älter war als sie. Unbeholfen sah dieser sich bei seinen Freunden um, doch keiner von ihnen sprach auch nur ein Wort. Cathrina nagelte ihn mit ihrem Blick fest und sie wusste ganz genau wenn nicht gleich einer der anderen 3 Jungs etwas sagte, dann würde Peter ihr schon verraten was geschehen war.

„J-james und Sirius haben ihr gestern Abend ein paar verzauberte Bertie Botts Bohnen geschenkt und nun sind ihre Augen wie die von einem Falken. Na ja … und ihre blonden Haare waren kurz zeitig Blonde Federn …" Peter kicherte während er Cathrina dies erzählte. James, Sirius und Remus schlugen nur die Hände über ihren Köpfen zusammen.

„oh man ich weiß wer das wieder ausbaden darf … das nächste Mal sucht euch jemanden mit dem ich nicht befreundet bin in Ordnung? Wie wäre es zum Beispiel mit … last mich überlegen … Tamara Kleigh aus Slytherin. Die nimmt alles an was Zucker in sich hat. Bestimmt auch von euch. Wäre wirklich lustig wenn die in Zaubertränke so auftreten würde." Verblüfft sah Remus sie an.

„Was?" „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du genauso bist wie dein Bruder. Er hat mir immer erzählt du wärst anders als er. Ruhiger…" Cathrina sah Remus an und danach James.

„Also ich würde sagen, dass ich das auch bin außer wenn es um einige wenige Personen geht." Mit diesen Worten ging Cathrina dann in die große Halle wo sie frühstückte.

„Habe ich dir schon gesagt wie sehr ich deinen Bruder und seine Freunde Hasse?" , schon seit dem Frühstück hatte Cathrina darauf gewartet, dass Rolanda sie auf den Vorfall vom Morgen ansprechen würde. Die Federn waren schon fast wieder zu Haaren geworden, doch wie Rolanda ihr erzählte würden ihre Augen für immer so aussehen als wären es die Augen eines Falken.

„Rolanda, ich kann dir nicht sagen warum sie das gemacht haben, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass ich das auch nicht gutheiße. Wäre das mit dieser Tamara passiert, dann fände ich es lustig, aber so? Nein auf keinen Fall." Dies schien Rolanda versöhnlich zu stimmen, denn sie lächelte Cathrina an.

„Aber ich muss sagen die Augen sehen nicht schlimm aus. Ich finde sie sogar ganz cool. Hat was besonderes."

Am Abend nach dem Essen ging Cathrina noch mit James, Sirius, Remus und Peter raus zum See um zu sehen, ob der Krake an die Oberfläche kommen würde. Für lange Zeit waren sie alleine und ungestört, doch dann hörten sie Schritte näher kommen.

„Wenn das nicht mein Cousin Sirius ist …" Wie von der Tarantel gestochen wirbelt Sirius herum. Da standen plötzlich einige Gestalten vor ihm und den anderen.

„Was machst du hier Bellatrix? Du bist schon lange nicht mehr in Hogwarts! Also was willst du?" Bellatrix sah Sirius mit einem Lächeln an, dass Cathrina das Mark in den Knochen gefror. So ein boshaftes und Unglück verheißendes Lächeln hatte Cathrina erst einmal gesehen und an dieses eine Mal erinnerte sie sich nur ungern.

„ Wenn du verschwindest Sirius wird dir dieses Mal nichts wiederfahren. Und ihr zwei", sie wand sich an Remus und Peter „ihr zwei verschwindet besser auch wenn euch euer Leben lieb ist." So angsteinflößend wie Bellatrix doch war, weder Sirius noch Remus verschwanden wie sie es ihnen gesagt hatte. Nur Peter der verkroch sich so schnell er konnte hinter einem Baum.

„Was willst du von James und Cathrina?" Sirius trat noch ein Schritt näher an seine Cousine heran während James, Remus und Cathrina ihre Zauberstäbe zückten.

„Oh wie süß, ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich ihr hättet eine Chance gegen mich oder?" Nun zückte auch Sirius seinen Zauberstab.

„Wirklich eine tolle Vorstellung." Cathrina sah sich verwirrt um. Wer war es der sich näherte? Die Stimme war tief und sehr männlich. „Bellatrix jetzt erledige unseren Auftrag und lass uns Verschwinden. Er wartet auf uns." Noch immer konnte Cathrina niemanden sehen, doch ihr Gehör verriet ihr, dass die Person hinter ihr stehen musste. Angst überkam sie. Was war der Auftrag der beiden. Er hatte sicherlich etwas mit ihr und James zu tun, doch was beinhaltete der Auftrag genau? Und wer war „er" zu dem die beiden zurückkehren mussten.

„Ah Lucius, ich habe nur auf dich gewartet. Ich dachte du willst auch an dem Spaß teilhaben." Das Licht von Bellatrix' Zauberstab leuchtete nun auf einen großen, blonden Mann der direkt hinter Cathrina stand und seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtete.

„Das wagst du dich nicht!" Sirius hatte sich umgedreht und sah nun den Mann an, dieser grinste ihn nur an.

„Sieh an sieh an da hat jemand Freunde gefunden was? Denkst wohl die würden zu dir halten was? Auch sie werden bald bemerken was für eine Schande du für die Zaubererwelt bist Sirius!"

„Nein!" Cathrina konnte nicht fassen, dass sie gesprochen hatte. War das ihr endgültiges Todesurteil?

„Was will die kleine?" Cathrina fasste all ihren Mut zusammen. Sirius war fast wie ein Bruder für sie und auf ihre Familie lies Cathrina nichts kommen.

„Sirius ist keine Schande für die Zaubererwelt. Ihr seid es wenn ihr so etwas behauptet! Sirius ist ein besserer Zauberer als ihr es seit genau wie alle anderen Mitglieder eurer Familie, die sich gegen die dunkle Magie stellen. Ihr seit die Schande für unsere Welt!" James und Sirius sahen Cathrina erschrocken an und warteten auf die schreckliche Reaktion der beiden Erwachsenen.

„Hast du auch noch ein paar letzte Worte?" Die coolness in der Stimme des Mannes erschreckte Cathrina. Sie hatte erwartet, dass sie sofort die Konsequenzen ihres Vorlauten Verhaltens spüren musste doch nichts der gleichen war passiert.

Nun richtete auch Bellatrix ihren Zauberstab zum Angriff auf James. Cathrina zitterte innerlich. Was wollten die beiden von ihr und James? Sie wusste es immer noch nicht, doch eines wusste sie: Wenn nicht noch etwas passieren würde, dann würde sie gleich große Schmerzen verspüren oder gar sterben.

„Ihr wollt doch keine Dummheit begehen oder? Bellatrix, Lucius … nicht hier in Hogwarts …" plötzlich waren die beiden verschwunden und auch der Mann der gesprochen hatte war nicht mehr zu sehen. Cathrina wusste nur, dass sie so schnell wie nur möglich zurück ins Schloss wollte.


End file.
